


Warriors of Starclan

by lolalemer270, XG36 (lolalemer270)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolalemer270/pseuds/lolalemer270, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolalemer270/pseuds/XG36
Summary: Ghostkit is troubled and is on the edge of realitySporekit is strong and bravewill the two be able to take on a threat that might be even bigger then Tigerstar...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so please tell me what you think. also read my sister's fan fic 'a Sisters Vendetta' lolalemer270. because of where I am in Warriors I have to squish this into one leafbear so tell me if I should write less chapters but longer chapters or more chapters but shorter chapters this will of course affect my posting schedule that should be it so without further ado lets begin. 
> 
> P.S. this story starts when Firestar comes back from Mother Mouth.

Firestar and Cinderpelt came back quietly through the gorse tunnel with two kits both toms both slim one light gray with blue eyes the other black and white with yellow eyes. when they had slipped away into Cinderpelt's den Cinderpelt decided to ask some questions until they fell asleep "what are your names?" she mewed sweetly " umm m-my n-names Ghostkit" stammered the gray one "a-and m-my n-names s...spore....k...ki..t......" "okay now there asleep" she mewed happily she turned to tell Firestar that he could go but he was already gone "but I still probably shouldn't leave them alone incase anyone sees them" she mewed to herself.

later that evening...

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." Cinderpelt heard Firestar call out the lines for a clan meeting while she waited for the rest of the clan to gather she wondered if he would mention the loners that they had found coming back from the trip to Mother Mouth for Firestar to receive his nine lives "now most of you expect this gathering to be about the naming ceremony for the new deputy" there were mews of agreement all around "but I also have news of gests in Thunderclan to loners by the names of Ghostkit and Sporekit." "if there loners then why do they have clan names?" It was Darkstripe who spoke "we don't know yet but as soon as they wake up Cinderpelt will ask all the necessary questions" the rest of the clan seemed satisfied but Darkstripe didn't like that answer thankfully he did not abject. "Know it's time for the naming ceremony of the new deputy of Thunderclan!" Firestar had a long pause. "I say these words before Starclan that they may hear me and approve my choice" he continued "Whitestorm will be the new deputy of Thunderclan!" Cinderpelt was not surprised Firestar had chosen Whitestorm, but when Whitestorm began to speak Cinderpelt zoned out and heard a voice in her head _"HELP"_ suddenly she heard a faint hissing coming from her den when she saw what was happening she nearly fainted 


	2. Chapter 2

Ghostkit was furiously scratching his own head and hissing "get out!" Sporekit was trying to calm him down and had pinned him to the ground. "Ghostkit ride it out like you always do!" Suddenly Ghostkit threw Sporekit off him and looked straight at Cinderpelt his eyes glazed over "remember one is greater than five two innocence will die while thunder is destroyed!" Then Ghostkit fainted again Cinderpelt shook with horror of what Ghostkit had just said. she quickly realized what had just happened Ghostkit had just issued a prophecy from Starclan... When the gathering had finished Cinderpelt had gone to search for Firestar but when she found him he was already asleep and she decided not to wake him.

the next morning...

When Cinderpelt woke up and went to go find Firestar he was already gone. she asked Whitestorm if he knew where Firestar was and he said "Firestar went out on patrol alone he said he needed to think." "Hmm I guess I should go ask Ghostkit and Sporekit some questions" she mewed to herself and went back to her den where they were eating. "I'm going to ask you two some questions okay" "okay" mewed Sporekit "where do you come from?" "I don't know we were young when we lived there" that wasn't good anyone could call them out for lying on that one "okay how did you get clan names?" "our mother said they came to her in a dream" _"_ _Starclan must've sent the names to there mother but why?"_ "is something wrong with Ghostkit he's just staring?" "oh no is just a little shaken ever since we were sick Ghostkit has bein having visions and I'm stronger faster have more endurance and don't need as much food" "realley!" Cinderpelt was stunned "yeah pretty cool right!" "I-I guess" she stammered "hmm... hmm... how would you two like to join Thunderclan as long as it's okay with Firestar?" "what!? you mean we can stay!?" this time it was Ghostkit who spoke "you'd have to train by the warrior code" "our mom always talked about the warrior code and her days as a warrior of Shadowclan" "what!? you mom was Shadowclan!? "yep" "as long as Sporekit goes I will to" "hmm yes as long as Firestar approves" "good I'll ask him when he gets back." 


	3. Chapter 3

Firestar just came back from patrol with Bramblepaw. "I still can't get over that there mother is from ShadowClan" mewed Cinderpelt too herself she went over to ask him about Ghostkit and Sporekit but when she got there Graystripe who was eating with him shot up and raced over Darkstripe who was with Sorrelkit at the ravine crying "NO!" and tackled him she looked at Sorrelkit who was writhing on the ground and foaming at the mouth her and Firestar dashed over to Sorrelkit "death berries!" Cinderpelt mewed I'll go get some marrow to make her sick then Cinderpelt ran off to her den and quickly wrapped some marrow in leaf's and ran back to Sorrelkit now Sorrelkit's mother Willowpelt was there Cinderpelt putt the marrow in Sorrelkit's mouth and told her sternly to swallow she did so and vomited the scarlet berries then Firestar ran over to go help Graystripe and Darkstripe while her and Bramblepaw carried Sorrelkit back to her den with Willowpelt close behind. when they got there Ghodtkit and Sporekit had woken up and were chatting they putt Sorrelkit down and her mother covered her in licks. then Goldenflower Frostfur and Dustpelt came and guarded the den until Firestar called a meeting "let all cats old enough to catch there own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" when every one had gathered Firestar began to speak "Ghostkit and Sporekit will ne staying in ThunderClan!" there was a long moment of silence "but they will need to be trained so this is a naming ceremony" he continued "Sandstorm you have waited long enough for an apprentice so you will mentor Sporepaw and you Graystripe it's time you had a second apprentice so you will mentor Ghostpaw." Cinderpelt didn't pay close enough attention after that because she heard the voice again _"can't wait for tomorrow"_ she realized that the voice was Ghostpaw!


	4. Chapter 4

This is done I can’t write anymore of this for reason but I can’t type them because it won’t let me post if I do


End file.
